Child of the Damned
by Shinomusume
Summary: Lilith - A girl who could not remember her past nor could she remember exactly who, or what, she is. She is plagued by a darkness while she slumbers and her life cannot seem to piece itself together. How could it when an army turns up at her college doorstep and The Hellsing Organisation swoops in to save the day? Not only that but she sees a face that seems eerily familiar. AU/OC
1. Prolouge

Child of The Damned

By Shino Musume (死の娘)

Prologue

"What am I?"

A feminine voice resonated through the abyss, sounding almost child-like in their confusion.

"Who am I?"

A pale hand was reaching out, searching for something.

A flash of red. Fear began to consume the owner of the hand. They looked around. There was no escape, no light shining to guide them out. Another flash of red.

Suddenly they screamed.

Lilith woke with a scream, shaking with fear. This wasn't the first time she had had that dream. Its been recurring since that day. The day when Mrs Arkell had found her in the forest, covered in dirt and blood. Mrs Arkell said that Lilith had just been wondering around aimlessly with no memories prior to that day. She couldn't even remember her own name. Luckily "Lilith" was engraved into a silver pendant she was wearing.

That was four months ago and her memories still hadn't returned.


	2. Chapter 1

**Child of The Damned**

By Shino Musume (死の娘)

Say hello to the first chapter of my little creation. Normally I wouldn't release two chapters up in one day but I'm really proud of this chapter. Also if you compare my writing style between this story and The Child of The Damned (which will be removed 02/05/15) you might see some improvements.

Also this fic is AUish but it takes place before Jan and Luke Valentine's attack on Hellsing, you could say that chapter 2 is a replacement for seen (you'll understand why when it is released).

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Lilith looked at the clock on her bedside table. 7:16am. Her alarm would be going off at 7:30am so there was no point in trying to go back to sleep. She sighed as she shoved off her duvet and stumbled out of bed. Not the most graceful of people. She stumbled her way to her en-suite bathroom while scratching her head. Once in the room she looked at her reflection, weary amber eyes stared back at her.

Lilith has always considered her appearance abnormal. Her waist length hair was naturally one quarter black with the final three quarters being white. Not something that should occur but she seemed to be an exception to the rule. Her skin was also unnaturally pale. No matter how much time she spent in the sun her skin tone would not change, not even the slightest bit of darkening would occur. And her eyes. Her eyes were the strangest. In the past four months she is yet to meet a person with an eye colour that was somewhat similar to hers.

Maybe there was something wrong with her genetics. After all she can't remember her parents so how was she supposed to know what they looked like. Maybe one of them was albino and she had some how ended up being half albino. Though... That was rather unlikely.

Lilith rubbed her hands over her face, clearing her thoughts. Just as she grabbed her hair brush, she heard her alarm go off. She sighed again while running the brush through her hair. With her age being unknown for now the police had suggested she should go to college to help her settle in as a member of society once more. So for the past three months she has been attending a public college not far from the Arkell house hold. She had made a small group of friends there but she couldn't help wondering if she had any friends before and, if so, who they were.

She placed the brush back on the counter and exited the en-suite, heading over to her wardrobe. The clothes that resided in it consisted mainly of dark colours and were baggy. "Girly" clothes were not her style at all. Picking out a loose fitting grey hoodie, black t-shirt with a lace back and a pair of black cargo pants; she changed out of her pajamas.

Lilith arrived at college after saying bye to Mrs Arkell and her children as they had walked with her to college since the children's school was about a fifteen minute walk from there.

"Lil!" Called Mariana from the college atrium, arms frantically waving in the air to get her attention.

Mariana was the first friend Lilith had made after being found by Mrs Arkell. Mariana had wavy shoulder length hair that looked like liquid gold. Her face was round and held a child-like innocence with warm brown eyes, button nose and plump rose lips. Her form was lithe and athletic and she always seemed to smell of cats. Not that Lilith minded.

Lilith smiled and headed over to her buddy. She doesn't know how they became friends, they just did. She had met Mariana when she had begun her Psychology lessons, they happened to be in the same class. An instant connection appeared when Lilith gave her awkward greeting. At that first meeting she already felt like she had known Mariana for a long time already.

"Hey there, Mariana" Lilith breathed as she pulled her friend in to embrace them. She had shown herself to not be an overly loud yet affectionate person. "How was your weekend?"

"Same as always, homework and relative dropping in to visit... Did you sleep well at all?"

Mariana knew of Lilith's recurring dream and how it affected her friend. Lilith had entrusted this knowledge with her friend.

"Last night... It happened again. Same as always. Do you really believe it's linked to my memories?"

"Well we have no proof that tells us otherwise and we won't know until your head sorts itself out." Mariana laughed good naturedly. Always the positive one.

Lilith nodded her head in agreement, only time will reveal the answers. In truth she just wanted these dreams to be gone but she was somewhat afraid of losing who she currently is. What if the past her was a monster? A person that wouldn't be loved by her current friends? A person Mariana didn't want to know... No. She couldn't think about that right now. After all, Mariana was giving her a questioning look.

"Sorry, lost in thought." She explained while waving a hand reassuringly.

Mariana shrugged her shoulders and dragged Lilith to their first lesson of the day though it was their only one together until Wednesday. The lesson was Psychology of which Lilith had shown an affinity for. Even though she had no memories of her life before Mrs Arkell found her; she seemed to have a natural intelligence and was greatly skilled at reading people.

As they walked up a staircase to get to their classroom on the second floor they heard a commotion happening in the atrium.

"Hey! What's going on down there?!" Mariana shouted down to the ground floor.  
"There's a large group of people gathering around the college, they're blocking the gates!" Some random guy shouted back up.


	3. Chapter 2

Child of The Damned

By Shino Musume (死の娘)

_**Hi guys! **_

_**Silly me forgot to put a notice for those who weren't reading my last fic. The notice is that this story is a complete reboot of my last one. It is going to have similar framework to a novel I am working on and is going to be rather OC centered because of this.**_

_**I'm very sorry about how late this chapter was. I temporarily lost inspiration but fear not, it has returned!**_

_**Also ONE OK ROCK is a huge inspiration for this fic and my novel. Seriously, I have a playlist full of their songs that I listen too when writing these.**_

_**That is all.**_

_**ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**_

* * *

Chapter 2

"_Hey! What's going on down there?!" Mariana shouted down to the ground floor.  
"There's a large group of people gathering around the college, they're blocking the gates!" Some random guy shouted back up._

* * *

The amount of people in the atrium increased by the minute as the student body waited to find out exactly what was happening. Lilith and Mariana made their way back down to the stairs to join the masses. Making their way to the front they soon found themselves exiting the college and seeing how large the mysterious group was. It wasn't a group; it was a legion. They all seem unhealthily pale with dark rings around their eyes but a part from that they seemed to be diverse.

Movement was seen as someone made their way to the front, they group separating to make way for them. Obviously this person was important. It was a surprise to find two people had made their way to the front just like Lilith and Mariana had done.

These two people were both male. The one on the left was a pale Caucasian with teal eyes and waist length blond hair. He wore a white suit with a full length coat. The male on the right had an olive skin tone with golden eyes and dark brown hair. His face was littered with piercings and he wore a black hat with a gold eye in the centre. He was dressed in what appeared to be an navy jogging suit.

"You know Luke, I still don't understand why Boss sent us here. It's just a shitty college after all." The olive one jested.

"We're hear because _she _has been sighted here, Jan. We are here to capture her and bring her to our leader." The one called 'Luke' reminded 'Jan'.

So they were looking for a girl. Lilith saw Mariana look at her briefly in her peripheral vision; did she know what was going on? Was she connected to this in some way?

"I don't see why the little Princess would be here of all places, this is miles away from London." Jan pointed out.

"Then you are as unobservant as a newborn. Look, our target is right there, at the front of the crowd see. Learn to use your eyes." He chided, pointing directly to Lilith.

Lilith's eye widened with shock as a collective gasp was heard from the student body, even though a large percentage of the couldn't see nor hear what was happening. What did they mean by target? Why was this happening? Who the fuck was she before she lost her memories and what the fuck did she do?! Mariana placed a hand on her shoulder and gave her a look as if to say everything will be alright.

"Well, since she's been found I guess we better get to capturing her!" Jan shouted enthusiastically. With that he clicked his fingers and the army behind him charged towards the students.

The students began to scream and run back into the college, trying to find safety within the building. Mariana still had her hand on Lilith's shoulder, her face utterly calm. Lilith's mind was screaming at her to do something, anything, she needed to protect everyone as this mess was her fault. Not knowing what to do she followed her instincts and slammed her hands on to the tarmac, causing a wall of darkness to rise up just as gun shots could be heard. The darkness then crashed into the army before her, knocking them off their feet. More gun shots could be heard and she looked towards the source; a man in a long red coat with sort black hair was walking through the army casually firing a large gun at random enemies, turning them to ash. Lilith felt a small breeze came from behind her, letting her know that most of the students were inside now. The red man suddenly stood stock still and slowly turned towards her, his face looking somewhat unbelieving. When his eye met hers he sharply drew a breathe.

"Lilith... you're safe... " He breathed, his face showing relief.

"You know who I am?" Came her reply.

Just as those words left her lips a helicopter could be heard above them and a ladder dropped down.

"Master! There are still targets you know!" A short blonde shouted as she slid down the ladder.

Snapping out of his trance like state, his face slipping into a neutral mask, he cocked his gun and turned away from Lilith. Mariana tapped Lilith on the shoulder letting her know she was still there. A happy smile was on her face as she got down to Lilith's level, as she still had her hands on the tarmac, and hugged her.

"You're going to be going home Princess." She whispered in her ear, her voice filled with joy.

"Hey! Are you two okay?" The short blonde asked as she approached.

Mariana stood bringing Lilith up with her, who was in shock about the turn of events. Armies? Target? Princess? Home? This was all just too much for her to take in. _I think I'm gonna faint! No, no, don't faint. You are above fainting. _

"Don't worry fledgling, the Princess and I are fine... Well the Princess appears to be in shock but that's understandable."

"She's the Princess?! Wait, how do you know what I am?"

"I would't expect you to know me or recognise the Princess since you're only 2 months old. Just know that I am a her faithful servant and my family use to be in the service of her father. Now go to you're master, you have work to do. You both have already let the Jan and Luke get away." Mariana stated, looking thoroughly displeased.

The blonde huffed and stomped off to her Master, picking up a rifle that was left on the growned. Mariana cradled Lilith's head to her, hearing her about to begin to hyperventilate. She made hushing sounds, gently swaying from side to side to calm her mistress. Lilith could feel herself getting weaker as her vision faded to black. _Ah, fuck it._


End file.
